


Fresh Powder

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chalk dust makes some things difficult to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Powder

Monday afternoon Mako visits the K-Science lab on an errand from the Marshal and finds the two scientists in their usual places: Hermann at his chalkboards and Newt hunched over some sort of kaiju organ. She retrieves the report she was seeking and pauses on the way out to let Newt know there was white powder on his black tie. He laughs and nervously flicks it away. “Powdered sugar,” he says. Mako almost believes him.

On Tuesday Newt saunters toward the helipad to oversee the arrival of fresh kaiju samples. Mako giggles behind her hand before asking if Hermann threw a chalkboard eraser at him. When he denies it she point out the dusty patch on the seat of his jeans. “Must’ve sat on one by accident,” he says as he feverishly brushes at his posterior. Mako cocks an eyebrow. That looked more like a handprint than an eraser mark, anyway.

Mako is not surprised Wednesday when she sports Newt heading toward LOCCENT with a smudge of what she knows is chalk dust, no matter the excuse he makes, along his jaw. She runs a hand along her own face in a silent signal which Newt mimics. His eyes widen when he sees the white powder clinging to his hand and he scrubs at his face frantically as he doubles back to a restroom.

The next day the biologist and Mako cross paths in the mess where Newt is filling a tray with more food that any one person could eat. She gently ruffles the hair on the back of his head, grinning as she explains it had somehow picked up quite a bit of dust. He laughs a little hysterically and disappears as soon as he is done foraging.

Mako breaks into a grin on Friday when she passes a flushed Newt in the hallway outside K-Science with one of his shirttails untucked. He’s oblivious to Mako as he rubs his palms together, sending up a small cloud of white dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=92510#t92510):  
> “So the art book makes special mention of how Gottlieb's always covered in chalk from doing math shit up on the blackboards. I want to see things getting heated in the lab, somebody leaning (or being thrown back) against one of the chalkboards, [optional step: Gottlieb gets pissed and makes them relocate into somewhere less covered in glorious numbers to finish up] and later they walk out of there totally unaware they've still got chalk all down their back.”


End file.
